dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thunderwyvern/@comment-7929150-20131223093258/@comment-24347953-20140110204141
actually your wrong hun the only Reason why they are Easy their is no "Level" System For the enemies and basically Making you an OP Baddass and if you know their weakness and you having a higher "strength" or magic Skill then them it makes it soo much easier for you to just tank it and some of the Skills Lke clout Vehemence Acuity Blood lust Premption can get OP even more So if you use the MA and The Richochet hunter on BBI since nearly 85% of BBI is close quarters and its where richochet excels Altho if you playyed as a Sorcerer you'll be to how you say Squishy? and some of the enemies Like death and Daimon/Post Damon Makes Mince meat out of em because their Easy pickings even the Mages are for that area Rangers MA Strider Assasin and the MK excells in this area which im actually glad to see. but it also goes on the gear you have to and the equipment you are using Armor Rings Etc Capcom never built in a level system so the enemies don't "Level" with the player so in turn it becomes a joke. it all depends what type of dragon you fight (darkness for Dark Dragons) fire for fire ice with ice electric for electric holy for holy etc theirs a number of things that goes on and the Damage Resistance and so forth. even Death and Daimon/post Daimon are a joke for the Rangers because of their Dire/deathly/reaper Arrow and the Conq pre apps that you can use to boost it even more so when your using a Mage bow like the Dragons Glaze that Relies on both strength and Magic im actually going to be OP when i hit that mark with my buiild that im doing as we speak Level 143 MA probably gonna do Scorcer from their on but more than likely farm the Ever Fall for levels from their on unless i run from Death every chance i run into em but yea it gets easier the more you play with a certain class. Each Class Excells at their own way MA is more of Pinning them and clearing Rooms Rangers are morely picking off targets farther than the other classes can normally reach while doing most damage from afar. Scorceres OP Magic users who excells at making mince meat out of large Groups even in Confined spaces but don't do good against golems Evil Eyes Gazers Metal golems Death and Daimon unless they have a group or good armor and gear to back them up. Striders Quick fire and Nimble . assasins Stealth and Damage output for both Magic and Strength . MK Supports buffing themselves and Allies when the need Arises and the only Magic based Class to use a Shield with a staff and (shield itself) Fighters Mitigating hostile Tendencies for the weaker classes like mages Socerers Striders and Rangers/assassins/ Warriors Best offense and Mitigating Stronger foes with the highest Health increase of all classes. Mages healing and curing status effects and a bit of combat spells to boost. not sure if i missed any but each Classes excells at an angle some you need to balance it out to find which better suits your strategy some love mitigators and hide behind them and be a douche withe magic some like rangers with a bit of healing some like a combo of the three but remember the build of each player who plays this game each of them has their own play style and each tends to work for a certain people take me for example i love cleaning house with the MA or the ranger while having two Rangers (pawn and my friends pawn) and a mage (also friends) and pick off targets fast and Quickly tho when i go to ranger i do have some issues with Wraiths than i do with the MA but Aside from that i love both of them because its allot of fun to use especially with Premption and blodlust from the Assassin and vehemence/clout from the fighter and warrior classes and i think it was Adhesion and morbidity as well. and having the best Strength boosters for armor for the ranger and or MA depending who i am playing as.